A tribute to the Infected
by Yami Vance
Summary: These stories are tributes to all the poor people who have changed into these infected. May or may not be contuned


A tribute to the infected

I own almost everything in this; the building and all only things I don't own are the boomers and Rochelle Coach, Nick, other L4D+L4D2 names survivor or infected names. I do own Tom and his friend, the mine, the ice cream shop, and infected trees-broccoli and few other things.

* * *

><p>My heart pounded in my chest. This was the only door I hadn't open I had missed it when I'd came in. Most of the rooms where empty, what would be different about this one? I turned my head towards the sound of the horde's hungry, angry roars. My hands grabbed hold of the door handle, I yanked the door open and slammed it shut. What I saw shocked me to the core. A young man probably no older then 15 at least, had put himself into a car set. As I looked his dulled expression over his eyes hitting me the most they lacked emotion, He was bit... I turned my head I saw another car set but it was full of commons. They looked kind of like cats, so Cat commons they where. They watch my every movement with curiosity. I felt kinda bad but I had to kill them. I shot them one at a time till I saw the boomer's fat head I pointed my gun straight at him, just as I was going to pull the trigger he cried out: "PLEASE DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT!" I froze. Had he just spoke! I turned my head to the more human looking boy. I heard him say... "Make sure Tom see this..." Tom? He most be the boomer boy. My head turned to him, my eyes pleaded he not look, that he doesn't try to picture it. The wall was a nice barer but his mind could all ways Imagine it. The 15 year old pulled out a pipe bomb; my body froze as he clicked the button. I couldn'r move nor speak. The pipe bomb blinked each blink took seconds off the young boys life, and then it exploded. I couldn't believe it... He had another one... he clicked the button I came back to life. I walked slowly yet quickly towards the young boy and said. Please don't, I can help you."<p>

He thought about it. His eyes showing nervousness but then, shining with some hope he reached to toss the pipe bomb. But it was to late... The young boy laid limp dead. My eyes widened, my head turned towards Tom. His eyes seemed so dull.. He to went limp. My heart started pounding, something was going to happen. I slowly backed up towards the door. As I did so both boys awoke. I froze. Maybe they where alive! But both boys puked up a strange light green substance. No infected came. Strange. Maybe it's an impure form of the boomer bile. I bet it attracts cat infected... I thought jokingly. Within seconds the boys look completely infected, both easily broke free from the car sets. I let out a terrified scream. I ran towards the door once again yanking the thing open and slamming it shut. I dashed down the hall way going though doors even locking them with the keys I found but the boomer boys easily broke all the doors till I dashed into a kitchen I dashed towards the bathroom hoping for one more door to slam but no door... My heart felt like it was in my throat. I tried swallowing. But It didn't make me feel any better as both boomer boys got closer and closer. Not knowing if they'd understand I said: "Please boys stop this I can help you." they didn't respond in anyway just slowly getting closer. So in a last effort to safe my own life I dived down under Tom sliding right under his legs. I would have cried out in joy if I wasn't so scared at the moment. I scrambled to my feet and dashed out of the strange inn, knowing very well the boys would follow me like two stalkers after the same prey... I hopped I could make it to the mine maybe Nick and the others where there.

* * *

><p>Hello people of fanfiction! I want to say thank you for taking your time to read this story that I up dreamed this nightmare for all you infected people out there. If you think this is bad think about infected trees that look kinda like broccoli. Good part of my dream is Rochelle does find the others in the mine there's a gun shop ice cream shop combo and Ellis said : Man where gonna escape with a legend, a pilot\driver and a bitchist! Nick in response said: "That's the spirit El! Man I want Francis I need him! He said the last part laughingly Nick was sure Francis would have laughed his ass off hearing that. What the hell is a <strong>bitchist<strong>?

This is in memory of Tom and his friend who where both killed in the mine by coach's shotgun. And the two Smoker brothers who where within the mine hoping for rescue when becoming infected.

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
